Breathe me
by Topaz-Sapphires
Summary: Full summery in profile. A.U Bella Swan moved to england, to escape her old life and pursue her dreams, never did she think she would find love along the way. ExB please read and tell me what you think.
1. Take a bow, and walk away

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own twilight or the song, so please don't sue

A.N please don't be harsh this is my first Fanfic. The chapters will be longer (hopefully) this is just the prologue.

* * *

Prologue

**Bella's point of view **

My hands lingered over the ivory keys. I briefly closed my eyes, as memories flooded my subconscious, torturing my fragile mind; they embraced me, sweeping me under in a torrent of heartache. I felt familiar tears start to spill from my sore eyes. I had been swept up into a fairytale romance, one of which I had always known would end badly, but I never had I thought that it would be me that ruined it, I never thought I would be the one to push him away, he had given me his heart and I had abused it.

'_What have I done?'_ My thoughts screamed. I kept telling myself that it was better this way, he's beautiful, clever, popular, he's everything I'm not, and he is better off without me, but every time I think this the hole in my chest burns, ripping at my heart, tearing me apart, but no matter how many times I told myself he was better off without me, I still longed for him, his touch, his embrace, his kiss, I longed to run my fingers though his hair, to feel his breath on my neck, to know of his love.

A wistful smile spread across my face as I thought, _'this is for you, my Love, I will always be yours.' _the first note resounded around the auditorium captivating the awaiting audience. My fingers gracefully danced over the keys, I sighed before letting the words spill from my lips, 'help, I have done it again.' my voice echoed around me, telling of my yearning heart, declaring my love, but nobody but he would understand its meaning. _'I love you,' _my thoughts cried. The words of the song spilled from my soft lips. The drums pounded a steady beat, thumping like a heartbeat, surging through me swelling in my gut and resonating in my mind. _'This is my last chance,' _I thought, as the final note rung superbly like the last beat of a dying heart. The audience exploded in to applause. a small smile played upon my lips as I looked down at my friends; who were wolf-whistling joyously and beaming brightly, but my gaze only lingered on them for a second before darting onward, searching desperately for the emerald green eyes; that I would spend the rest of my life looking into if I had the choice.

finally I saw them staring up at me their endless depth filled with a deep sadness, a sadness that I had caused, and as I looked into his eyes I knew there was no going back, I can't take away my mistakes. I fought with the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. Taking bow I turned from the crowd, from my love, from my future.

* * *

A.N please reveiw but no flames. oh and this will be set in england 


	2. A hansome stranger and a shiny Volvo

**disclaimer: Alas i am engilsh, so therefore not amarican, so therefore not stephinie meyer ,so therfore can not have written the wonderful twilight saga :P**

**A.N sorry i haven't updated in a while. thank you love.of.the.moonlight and Nina for the wonderful reveiws. :) the River Lune is a beautiful river, this story is set near Ravenstonedale, in Cumbria were the river begins, but the school is not real, it is part of my overactive imagination. :) Umm the last chapter should have been called the preface because it doesn't happen till later please. enjoy the chapter **

**Topaz x**

**Playlist song- Mobile by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Chapter one

A Handsome stranger and a shiny Volvo

_Bella's point of view _

I shoved random clothing into my suitcase angrily. My best friend's words echoing in my head, 'you're _nothing_ without me, I make you.' Tears rimmed my eyes, he had told me he loved me countless times in the hope that I may say it back, but I couldn't, and now I was leaving, moving far, far away, _he'll move on, I know he will._ A familiar guilt rose inside of me, _why can't I love him? _It would make sense to love him, we had grown up together and had been best friends all of our lives. He had been my first kiss (although we were only eight,) he had been there through thick and thin, but still I could not love him any other way than as a brother.

Last night's events played over and over inside of my mind like a roll of film repeating its self; I had told him that I had been accepted into River Lune academy, and that I would be moving to Cumbria in a week. He had become angry, telling me that I wouldn't make it, that I'm _nothing _without him. I knew he only told me this because he was upset, (well that's what I kept telling myself.) last night my best friend; the one I knew so well disappeared, instead I had faced someone I did not want to know, but deep inside I knew I would see more of this new found side of my best friend, torn inside by his jealously possessive nature.

I irritably zipped my suitcase shut, tears of hurt and guilt stung at my eyes, I forced the welling tide back refusing to fall into an emotional tirade of anger and despair at his reaction. Heaving a sigh I leant on my bed hoping to reign in my resentment. _Why? If he loved me surly he could let me go? Surly knowing this is what I want he could be happy for me? _The door suddenly flew open, wrenching me from my thoughts. I spun around only to see a swaying figure in my doorway, he was just below six foot tall, his dirty blond hair fell to his shoulders framing his handsome features, and clear blue eyes; which bore into me with an icy rage, my eyes widened knowing that he was drunk. 'Si' I greeted him in a monotone voice. He grunted in response before staggering forward, I leapt forward to steady him before he fell. Once I was sure he could stand, I said. 'Si, I think you should go home and sleep it off? Come and talk to me when you're sober. I'll get Charlie to give you a ride home.' I turned to the door to call Charlie, but he caught me pushing me backwards slamming me up against the wall. His hands pinned my wrists above my head in a savage grip. I could feel my wrists bruising as a burning pain tore through them. His lips brushed against my ear as his whispered. 'I'm not going to apologise for what I said yesterday, because I meant it, you need me, I know deep down that you love me just as much as I love you.' he leant in to kiss me but I turned away saying, 'don't do anything you'll regret Si,' my voice was cold and deadly, as my thoughts screamed inside my head _how dare he, this is not love_! He chuckled, his voice was cold and hard and tainted with the madness he had given up his emotions to, 'I won't regret this, Bells,' I set my jaw in determination, and lifted my head with pride, _I will not let this happen, I will save our friendship. He will not do this to me. _As these thought coursed through my mind I heard my own voice begin to speak as is from far away; 'This is not love Si, our friendship is love not this, do not destroy what we have, do not take what is not given you freely. Your friendship means everything to me , we have been through so much together, do not destroy all those precious moments in one moment of stupid pride, this is not love, love can not be forced. You'll regret this in the morning, stop now before it's too late. Just go home and sleep this madness off, I'm sure this isn't how you want it to end between us.' I looked straight back at him my chocolate rimmed eyes pleading with him to turn away. His icy eyes were endless depths of pain. 'Sorry,' he muttered sincerely, before letting me go and sweeping from the room. I listened to his car pull from the drive, seconds passed and slowly the shock of what had just happened released me from its stupor and tears fell silently down my pale cheeks; I slowly slid down the wall as my tears turned to heart wrenching sobs. _Why can't I love him like he wants me to?_

* * *

I stared ahead without really seeing, lost deep within a turmoil of broken thoughts. A week had passed since the incident with Si, my Ex best friend. Late at night when all the worries of moving and beginning a new life started to ebb away, and my Semi-conscious mind let down all the barriers of protection it had built to keep me from the pain, thoughts of him would overflow my mind, my life was full of memories we had shared together, the rope swing over the river, the laughter and shared pleasures and adventures of childhood, and the many escapes from trouble and danger. How he had always wanted to rescue me from every little danger, and how I was always protecting him from getting into trouble. These thoughts raced across the surface of my mind replaying the pictures of my youth like an old film. However, this also happened to be the time that he would call. For the past week he had made many late night calls, so unlike the ones we would have when we were younger, now his slurred words were full of spite. I knew he was just trying to push me away, to cut me from his heart, he would often tell me that he didn't care anymore, but the sad thing was, that he didn't have to push me away, I was already going away, far away, far from sight and hopefully far from his tortured thoughts.

I had hoped that he would have _"seen the light"_ by now, that he would have realised that he could love me without having to possess me, that he should let me go, but alcohol seemed to be clouding his better judgment. He seemed to be drowning his sorrows in cheap liquor; and with it destroying the beautiful carefree youth that I had grown up with, that I had looked up to and adored like an older brother, he had been everything to me. Seeing him destroy his life tore me apart inside, but now every time I reached out to pull him back from trouble, he pushed me away with insults and put downs. I wanted to drive away the pain and hug him till it was all ok again, to be there for him, but now I had no say in how he lived his life. I so wanted everything to be normal again, for him to be there for me as I wanted to be there for him, why did it have to end so cruelly, although I know that it's my fault, if only I could return his feelings, but I can't be different than I am, I love him but not as he wants me to, and I need to live my life, to experience and grow beyond the limits of my childhood, but Si's tortured soul seemed to want to crush my dreams, and destroy his own along with mine. I pushed these thoughts from my head. _No_! I thought sternly, _he will get over me,, he'll fall in love and forget all about me, I'll just be the childhood friend, that will only me remembered when going through the photo album. _I smiled wryly as I thought of the many embarrassing pictures that lay within those plastic pages.

I vaguely heard the flight attendant's voice blaring through the speakers; telling us that we would be landing in Kendal soon. I strapped myself in and lent against the cool glass of the widow, staring idly at the landscape as we slowly descended down. I put my earphones in and turned my music up. One of my favourite songs blasted in my ears. I tried to decipher the song; hoping to ease the nervous feeling in my stomach. I hate landings.

I stumbled from the plane, gasping in the fresh air, relieved to be free of the metal bird-like thing that we call a plane. I scowled back at it. Oh how I hate landings, I turned my back on the plane and started to walk confidently away. Unfortunately it's not one of my best skills; and I soon tripped over something, probably my own feet. I put my hands out in front of me ready to break the fall, I squeezed my eyes shut preparing for the impact of the ground, but surprisingly it never came. I felt an iron grip snake around my waist. My eyes shot open in shock, no one had ever caught me, not even Si; who usuallyjust laughed at my clumsiness when I fell. I wriggled out of the grip, tried to regain my composure and turned to thank my rescuer, but the words caught in my throat when I saw him. He was tall about 6.1, 6.2, and extremely good looking; one of those rare gorgeous guys that you sometimes see smiling out of the pages of magazines or strutting there stuff on stage with a whole band behind them and beautiful women surrounding them everywhere they go. People like me never meet them, never even get close, so what was I doing here now looking back into that flawless, beautiful face of his. Thanking him for the swiftness of his reaction, the strength of his hold as he had reached out to save me from my fall.

His skin was paler than mine and he seemed to be carved out of the finest alabaster. His hair was a strange shade of bronze and its tousled locks fell onto his face with a grace that seemed to etch the beauty that lay behind his smiling visage and beautiful green eyes. The sunlight beamed down upon us making his hair shimmer gloriously. You'd think I'd never seen a boy by the way I was acting, but he was unbelievable. He looked like a Greek God, an Adonis. His piercing emerald green eyes looked down at me, I flinched - his eyes were so intense and powerful, like he was locking me into a frozen position just by staring at me, a perfectly crooked smile played upon his lips; their soft gentleness seemed to calm me, drawing me in. _This is stupid. It's not like we will ever see each other again._ I quickly mustered the courage to speak, 'Thank you.' I tried to say it with as much grace as I could gather, but my lips seemed to stumble over the words. His smile widened. 'My pleasure' his voice reverberated through me; it was deep yet soft like velvet. I felt my heart beat unevenly against my ribs. An involuntary smile spread across my face.

His gaze held mine, I felt unable to look away, but then Linkin Park shattered the moment as the words 'in the end nothing really matters' pierced the silence between us, the sudden intrusion of my phone's ring tone made me jump. He chuckled but I took no notice, pulling out the phone I glanced down at the caller ID; Alice, I flipped it open and answered, turning away from the handsome stranger. 'Hey Al, I just arrived at the airport.' Alice Cullen, was my soon to be roommate, we had been talking for the last Six months, ever since she had become a friend of Angela Weber; my best girl friend also from rainy old forks, like myself. Angela had been accepted into River Lune Academy last July, and had left to live in Cumbria soon after. It was not long after she left that Si admitted his feelings for me. When Angela had left Si and I had still been best buddies, so she knew nothing of my troubles with him. She knew him as a friend, and I just wished that I still had the privilege to also call him this. I missed Angela we had talked nearly every day since she had left, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her what had happened to Si and me, I guess a part of me just didn't want to believe it was happening, and Angela was from the time before the pain, when everything was still ok. I couldn't wait to _see _her again. I also felt excited about finally meeting Alice and Rosalie; whom I felt as if I had known my whole life, Angela had introduced me to them on the phone and we had kept in regular contact on phone and internet ever since. When my transfer to River Lune academy had been accepted, they had insisted that I move in with them, with a lot of persuading on their part, I had agreed.

Angela, Rose and Alice all came from extremely wealthy families. My family however is not so wealthy and contains a broken marriage, unlike theirs. We came from different worlds but still we had managed to form a friendship from a distance.

'Yippee!' Alice answered, before continuing, 'but that's not why I called, I just got a cryptic message from your dad saying, that you should go to the ground floor of the car park, and in space thirteen there is a present for you.' I frowned. 'Why did he call you and not me?' I asked, trying to make sense of the inner workings of my father's mind. 'Don't know,' Alice answered, her voice sounding like tinkling bells. 'Oh and Bella,' I was always amazed by Alice; she always sounded so positive and so excited as if there was nothing that could phase her. 'Hmm,' I answered, still in deep thought as to why my father had left a cryptic message With Alice, whom he had never met. 'Your Dad also said that the keys are in the bag that you carry on board the plan. Oh and Bella when you find out what car you got call me.' my eyes shot open in surprise 'what makes you think it's a car?' my voice had turned slightly hysterical. _There is no way that Charlie has bought me a car. _ She chuckled, 'OK, OK, whatever, just call me when you find out what it is.' She hung up; I dumbly stared down at the phone for a few seconds, before turning. My eyes widened with surprise when I saw the handsome stranger still standing there staring at me with amusement. 'Umm,' I paused trying to find some coherent thought, but his spellbinding eyes held me, and all logical thought seemed to flee my mind. 'I...I have to go, thank you again for helping me,' I stuttered. He smiled and said, with a voice that seemed to weave its way into my mind like the notes of a song. 'It was nice meeting you,' he extended a pale hand toward me. I grasped it surprised that it was so cool, a jolt that felt like lightning shot down my arm as my skin touched his. I pulled away in shock from the electric current that ran through me, for a moment his perfect poise faltered and I could see by the look on his face that he had felt it too. I quickly regained my composure as did he, and I shot him a warm but hesitant smile and turned away now thoroughly confused by my feelings and his presence. As I walked away I reminded myself that it didn't matter anyway because _I would never see him again, _I was surprised by the disappointment I felt when I came to this conclusion.

I came to bay thirteen and gasped in surprise, parked serenely in the parking bay was a shiny silver Volvo 2007 S60, (**a/n pic of profile)** but my surprised expression soon turned into a frown, _this can't be right?_ I flipped out my phone and called Charlie. It rung briefly before it was picked up and the Husky voice of my father said, 'hello Charlie Swan speaking.' His voice reminded me of home and a lump of emotion momentarily caught in my throat before I answered him, 'Hi Dad it's Bella' I paused; not quite sure on how I should phrase this, 'Umm…Dad, I've just arrived at Bay thirteen, but I think there is some kind of mistake, because there is a Volvo parked there.' he suddenly burst into laughter, I could hardly make sense of the words that he said. 'Have you looked at the keys in your carry on bag?' I used my shoulder to keep the phone to my ear, as I rummaged through my carry on, I finally found the keys and pulled them out. My jaw fell open; there was a Volvo logo stamped on the rubber handle. I scowled at the keys, before saying, 'Dad this is way too much.' he chuckled again. 'Nonsense, aren't I allowed to treat my daughter once in a while?' I could feel tears swell in my eyes. He must have taken my silence as acceptance. 'Look Bells, I have to go, call me tonight and tell me about your day.'

The dial tone rung in my ear, I stuffed my phone in my pocket and wiped away the tears that had started to trail down my face. Ever since Renee my mother had left five years ago my father Charlie had fallen into a deep depression. He barely talked living a life of routine he slept, he ate, went to work, got home and watched TV, he rarely smiled, rarely laughed, he rarely showed any emotion. I missed my father, the one who would take me to baseball games and teach me to throw a good right hook. I had always been a tom boy of sorts, I was daddy's little girl and always had been.

My mother and I had never been on the same pages, she is flamboyant, erratic and outgoing, where as I am reserved, consistent and more of a book worm. I spent my days recording my songs, playing the piano, writing or reading, where as my mother spends her days partying or on some beach drinking cocktails and eyeing up men. When I had told her I had been accepted into River Lune Academy she had been less then impressed, she did not care for my interests but then again I did not care for her hobby either; which happened to be men, but somehow my father was still deeply in love with her, even though she had upped and left us five years ago, and truthfully she is my mother and I love her too, but part of me the part that can hold long grudges hates her for what she did to my father; my lovely workaholic of a father was the only person at home that I would miss, but in a way this was for him, _I will make him proud I thought to myself._

I dumped my luggage in the boot of my new Volvo and slid into the front seat. I sunk comfortably into the plush black leather seats, a blissful smile played upon my lips _could this really be for me, has the tide turned_, is my_ life finally going right. _I have a new car, new friends, and a scholarship into one of the top Art Academies in the world. Of course my guilt for Si still stirred inside of me, but for now I was happy.

I quickly called Alice as I had promised I would, telling her that she was indeed right and that I had a car, she had squealed in excitement and asked me what it was. I smiled languorously as I told her everything she wanted to know; I felt sure that Alice and I would soon become best friends. We talked for awhile on loud speaker as the Volvo gracefully cruised down the M6.

The drive was pleasant I plugged my Ipod into the port and listened to my favourite songs. In what seemed to be minutes I was pulling into the drive that led to my new home. The well kept emerald green lawn was embraced by ever-encroaching trees; which were bursting into life with new buds. My breath caught when I saw the red brick house **(a/n pic on profile) **with its white rimmed windows, with small white shutters. On either side of this extensive building were balconies. Here I imagined that Angela, Alice and Rosalie enjoyed soaking up the summer sun. Centrally positioned was a smaller white railed balcony perfectly aligned to take in the beautiful view of the river Lune as its waters slide past the graceful lawns on their way to the sea, its mirrored surface seeming to sing a constant lullaby as it passed. The grey slate roof swept up to a peak with a beautiful arched doorway adjoined to a balcony. I wistfully thought of standing on that balcony, the wind tossing my hair around me, and the sun warming my pale skin.

I pulled into the garage; which had enough room for four cars, and slid out of the car flipping the boot as I did so. I grabbed my luggage (not that there is much) I would need to renew my wardrobe soon, which I knew would make Alice happy, but I needed to be frugal, I had to remember who I was, and where I came from. I could see budgeting was going to be difficult here, living in what amounted to a mansion, driving an exquisite Volvo and living with the jet set may prove more than my simple purse allowed for.

I hadn't even reached the top of the marble steps before the door flew open, and a blur of ecstatic happiness flew at me, wrapping her arms around me in a bone crushing hug. 'Oh Bella you're even more beautiful than I imagined!' I could feel my cheeks warming in a blush (a trade mark of mine). 'Alice?' I mumbled unsure, she nodded answering, 'the one and only.' I laughed, wrapping my arms around her; returning the embrace. Alice was stunning; she was small and held an uncanny resemblance to a pixie. Her short jet black hair framed her elfin face and large deep brown eyes. A dazzling smile played upon her full lips. She was thin, to the extreme and had pale skin that seemed to glow with happiness. She grabbed my arm and dragged me inside, talking to me all the way, but I couldn't decipher what she was saying because she was talking so fast.

The house was beautiful; well what I saw of it for Alice was speedily dragging me through it. Suddenly we were bombarded from behind, I squealed in surprise but it soon turned to one of joy; 'Angie!' I exclaimed, pulling my friend into a hug. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes; whether they were ones of sadness or joy I wasn't sure. She hugged me back just as fiercely. 'I missed you,' I mumbled into her brown locks, 'missed you too Bells.' we finally pulled apart, and only then did I notice the beautiful blond watching the reunion; she extended a pale hand towards me saying, 'Hi, it's nice to finally see you face to face Bella. I'm Rosalie.' I shook her hand, although I was slightly awed by her Statuesque, model-like, beauty. Her wavy golden hair fell to the middle of her back, and a warm smile curled her full lips.

They showed me around the house; it was huge, and luxurious, with a sound proof studio where they recorded their music. A large kitchen with black marble tops, a big black range for a stove, and a black marble topped island; which was encircled by high stools and stood centrally in the elegantly spacious room. The living room was also spacious with large full length windows looking out onto the gardens, and a huge plasma screen TV which stood to one side of a homely fireplace and dominated the space in front of a luxurious leather suite of furniture. A further doorway led us into my favourite room, a study or library room, on two walls were shelves with books on the arts , history , English and so much more, in the third wall was another fireplace with windows on either side and a pair of deep luxurious armchairs with a sofa to match all enjoying the views across the garden to the river as it melodically flowed by, but it was the fourth wall that caught my attention the most, it was a wall of full length windows that could be opened to enjoy the soft breeze and the warm sun, along with the beautiful melodies of the Lune on her journey to the ocean, but in front of this outstandingly beautiful view was a grand piano, its graceful lines filling its space in the room with just the right amount of elegance, and its ebony and ivory waiting to dance with the river and do honour to the hands that may grace its keys. A tingle travelled down my spine as I Caught site of its elegant form, and my hands pulsed as I yearned to touch its keys and bring life to the songs that waited to be found inside of me, to be given the breath of life that would sing them from my heart into creation. After entering this room I was dazed and hardly seemed to take in the rest of the house. There was a spare room downstairs; ready for guests should they arrive. I noticed that it was all elegantly decorated, when I asked, Alice said that her mother, Esme was a decorator and had decorated the house throughout, she had a good eye and the space felt deeply tranquil and yet coursed with energy waiting to be tapped and put to good use, a truly wonderful place to live.

The second floor was just as beautiful, with three rooms all enjoined with an en suite bathroom. Rose and Alice both had a smaller room but bigger balconies, where as Angela had the largest room with a small balcony, they were all styled sophisticatedly.

Alice who had been bounding up ahead of us suddenly turned and said; 'now its time for you to see your room, I hope you don't mind but we decorated it for you.' I nodded mutely as they led me up the winding staircase to the top floor. I gasped my eyes widening to take in the beautiful room; it was the shape of a box, with a scarlet red wall which matched the lush carpet, and three cream walls. A large arched door led onto a balcony; overlooking the beautiful landscape. Several windows let light flood the room. A huge queen size bed with lavish coverings was pushed up against a window, with pine bedside tables on either side of it. There was also a pine vanity, a pine desk and a couple of bookcases. I smiled knowing it was probably Angela who had chosen those; knowing my love for books. Two opposite walls had matching doors, Alice opened one of them saying, 'this is you cupboard!' I looked into the shadow of the doorway and saw that it was huge. I took a tentative step forward poking my head inside. The cupboard itself could be used for a bedroom. Alice wrenched open the other door exclaiming, 'and this is your en suite!' I didn't think my eyes could open wider, but they did when I saw the bathroom; it was tiled in white marble with a posh glistening white suite. The whole room was beautiful. I was speechless. Alice hugged me from behind whispering in my ear 'just say thank you, and don't you dare say that you'll pay us back, because this is our present to you.' 'But it's too much, I mean, I wouldn't mind having the closet.' I wined, she laughed sweetly, before saying, 'nonsense, Bells we can't let you sleep in the closet, because that's where all your clothes are going to go.' I turned around sweeping her in to an embrace. 'Thank you! It's so beautiful. I can't believe all this.' I felt so emotional, _was it all just a dream? So much had happened today, my whole life had changed, I felt like I had so much, and I still couldn't believe that they had done this for me._

* * *

_Alice's point of view _

Rose and Angie had decided to go and pick up a pizza; which left Bella and I to unpack. I looked disapprovingly at her luggage, she only had one suitcase. What did she expect to wear if she only had a few items of clothing? But my disapproval soon turned to excitement as I considered the potential this left us with. I looked at her with bright eyes, she was instantly suspicious. _Oh_ _she already knows me too well._ 'What is it Alice?' Bella had asked, and I smiled impishly. 'Well,' - I answered, - 'I couldn't help but notice your lack of luggage' I heard a muttered; 'of course.' I repressed my laughter. 'You know what this means?' I squealed with excitement. A look of comprehending horror crossed her face briefly, 'No?' she replied curtly, 'you've already done too much for me, and I'm budgeting'. I put on my best crest fallen face, and looked at her with pleading eyes, 'but Bella I know some wonderful shops, you'll love them, only yesterday I saw some beautiful clothes that would look so good on you. Please, please!' I pleaded with her and looked hurt every time she insisted I had already done far too much for her. 'Then do this for me I pleaded, as a thank you, it would make me so happy, the clothes I've seen are sooo beautiful and they'd look so good on you. You can't start College without clothes to wear. Finally she relented a little well ok just one or two she relented, but remember I'm on a budget.' I smiled and clapped my hands together as I cried out, 'shopping!' Bella rolled her eyes mutely and started to unpack._End of subject_, I thought jokingly _and I'm sure I can help her out with that budget just a bit, well hopefully quite a bit,'cos there's those boots and those designer jeans and that beautiful dress, she needs new jumpers and some skirts and well that's just to start._

The conversion from then on was light and easy. She told me of her home, although she was cautious when she talked about her friend Si; who I had heard about from Angela. In return I told her about myself and the school, describing the beautiful castle turrets and the lake; which shimmers in the sun. She would often laugh with her musical voice, and a gorgeous smile would curl her pink lips. But I could see that a great sadness lay deep behind her eyes, hidden in the depths from view, and I knew I would help her shed this sadness and stand in the full light of her happiness again, happiness was a place I liked to take people into. In these first few hours she became my best friend.

'So tell me,' she said leaning forward; we had finished unpacking and were now sitting by the fire talking, and waiting for Rose, Angela, and the pizza to return, _umm pizza._ 'What's Jasper like?' I blushed, grinning madly. 'Well, he's tall'- she smiled encouragingly, as I continued. - 'seriously, he towers above me.' I said, jumping to my feet and reaching up, trying to show her how tall he is, she nodded for me to continue. I sat back down with a sigh. 'He's beautiful; with honey blond hair and clear blue eyes that seem to see right into my soul, and I'm irrevocably and unconditionally in love with him. I can't imagine life without him, and don't want to.' - I looked back up at her - 'have you ever felt that way?' I asked, she shook her head, 'No, not ever,' she whispered looking back at me; with a slightly awed expression. We watched the flames of the fire flicker with their warmth as we languidly lay back on one of the sofas; her chocolate rimmed eyes seemed to dance with the flames a thousand thoughts leaping and dancing in the depths of their soft chocolate pools. We both sat wrapped up in our own thoughts, not needing to talk, just happy to share the space and the silence.

Rosalie and Angela didn't take much longer, and we were soon all encircling the large oak coffee table biting into a delicious, cheesy pizza. Bella called her dad; to tell him about her day. Bella had been very nonchalant when describing her family, but I knew she was close to her dad.

The hours flew by we were all engrossed in conversion talking of the past and we laughed as Bella and Angela described some of their childhood memories, and Rose and I descried our childhood and the true torture and bliss of having grown up with only brothers.

'So…' - Angela said to Bella - 'Tell me about Forks, how is everyone? How is Si?' the minute she said Si's name Bella's face fell, and she answered impassively, 'they're all fine,' she answered but flicked a look which hinted for Angela to drop the subject, Angela did, but a frown remained. Before anybody could say anything Bella's phone started to ring, she slipped it out of her pocket with a frown, but when she glanced at the caller ID the frown turned to sadness, she seemed reluctant to answer it. Angela leant over Bella curiously glancing at the caller ID; smiling hugely she snatched the phone from Bella's hand. Flipping it open, she exclaimed, 'Si!' horror crossed Bella's face, she made a fumbling grab for her phone, but Angela turned away her expression now confused. 'Please, Angie give me the phone,' Bella pleaded; in a weak voice. I watched the scene with concentration knowing this was a clue to the sadness behind Bella's eyes, I analysed her features with my gaze. 'No Si, it's me; Angie.' her voice was thick with confusion. Her mouth fell open in surprise she looked a mixture between hurt, surprised and angry. Bella buried her face in her hands. 'Si, call back tomorrow.' Angela shut the phone not giving him a chance to answer. She turned then to Bella and said with an icy determination, 'explain.'

* * *

**A/N I did consider having called Jacob instead of Si but then I thought "hey allot of people love Jake" so I didn't he will come in later in the stroy but as I'm not a huge fan of him so he won't play a big part. next chapter Bella will start school and meet Edward again (sighs).some pictures on my profile if you want to look. be free to ask any questions :) and dont forget to reveiw i need to know your thoughts : D**


	3. Authors note and PREVEIW D

Authors note and preview

**Authors note and preview. **D

Hi, I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been so busy. Time flew by and before I knew it I'm In May and haven't updated in over TWO MONTHS! Sorry when I looked at the time since my last update I was shocked; I knew It was a long time but not that long.

Good news though I have almost finished the next chapter, Now I'm not going to give myself a dead line cause knowing me it will make it more difficult to finish. D The chapter is going to be really long and by what I've been told that it's good but that's for you to find out,

Now a few I said that my punctuation isn't the best and I know. The upcoming chapter has improved with punctuation, but please if you can tell me what's wrong with the chapter just have tact when you tell me, I don't want any saying 'this is rubbish' or something similar to that. D

Now to any who have looked at my profile will know that I have pictures of how I envision my characters, I just want to warn you that this can change, I might see someone who fits the role better.

Oh and I need so help

What is a lemon? I know it has something to do with intimacy but if it is why is it called a lemon?

Also what is a cookie?

And is R&R, read an review?

when I've finished the chapter i will delete this authors note. Anyway the whole point of this stupidly long AN was to give you a preview:

Preview of chapter three: I've Seen Angels 

_The Vanquish slid gracefully over the slick black tarmac. But a I turned the last corner my expression turned into a frown; In the middle of the drive stood an angel, crystal droplets of glistening rain trailed down her perfectly pale face like diamond tears, and I would have believed she was crying if it was not for the look of pure elation that shone through her dazzling smile. Her hair appeared almost black as it clung to her shoulders; she was soaked to the bone but seemed un-phased by it._

Now it's not much but I like It.

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed I love you guys. I have 334 hits and 8 reviews now I don't know it that's good for my second chapter but I'm quite pleased about it. Oh and this story was spontaneously written, it was never planned but now I have found i plot i like, and am happy with, I'm soooo excited for the end. ; p

Happy days to you all

Topaz x

P.S. today has been the weirdest day of my life and it justkeeps getting stranger.


	4. AN IMPORTENT MUST READ

IMPORTANT MUST READ

IMPORTANT MUST READ

I have some bad news; my computer drunk some tea and is now unusable, meaning the screen is always blank the memory motherboard and all the important stuff had been wiped, So therefore I have lost most of my work, including the newest chapter of breath me,. Which is really, really annoying, because it was really good and so nearly finished, and now has fallen into the nothingness of my computer, up until today I've had hope that it might be repaired, but we've just found out that it will cost near £2000, roughly a 1000, and that's way more then the computer is worth. So that also means that I won't be able to update for quite awhile, but till then please have a look at my diamond heart which in my opinion is way better then this one this is the summery: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan loved each other so strongly that when Edward had to leave they promised to marry each other. Now years later Bella is a completely different person, she is powerful, fearless and gifted with the powers of a singer, a person with blood so pure that it sings to the Supernatural, to protect her blood the singer is gifted with powers of strength, speed, and protection.

Now she hunts the supernatural desiring vengeance for her parent's death. on her left hand she still wears the ring, in hope that Edward will fulfil his promise and save her from the ever-encroaching darkness, But when they meet again she finds that she is not the only one who has changed.

For years she held onto him, thinking she would love him no matter what, but what happens when he is the one thing she despises? Can she accept the monster as well as the man? or will she run?

Torn Bella is blind to the rising darkness, more then she realizes lies on her shoulders. Will she make it in time to save the ones she loves? Or will they parish? More importantly what is she willing to sacrifice?

Written by Topaz-Sapphires.

Please have a look it's so action filled, but has only 30 hits and 0 reviews so please have a look, and tell me what you think, it will be updated sooner then breath me, because I still have its next chapter, email is a marvellous thing.

Sorry for this bad news, but if it count my computer seemed to like it cup of tea, it's actually quite funny, ironically so, that is, because we English are renowned for drinking tea, but this was not any old tea but Earl Gray, and only a day later my earphone started to spaz out, it just not my week, and I keep getting nagged 'coz I spend way to much on my computer, I think this is some kind of sign. Anyway please have a look at My Diamond Heart and review it. Make me happy in this oh so tragic time of computer-less Ellie.

Till next time

Topaz x


End file.
